All Crashing Down
by nolanb780
Summary: Here's a Cloud 9 fanfic! :D Kayla is stressed beyond belief. With her new baby brother, her boyfriend and ex hating each other, homework, and another huge competition. What will she do when stress is the cause of everything crashing down around her? What will her friends and family do? What will happen to Will and Kayla's relationship?
1. Stress

**Author's note: Love this movie! Just have to write a fanfic. **

**Chapter 1**

**NPOV**

* * *

Weeks passed since the Fire and Ice competition. Kayla and Will had started to date; Sam and Dink were still trying to date Kayla's friends. Nick and Skye broke up, since she left and went back to her original home town. Kayla had become friends with Nick, and noticed he really needed support.

"We may not be dating, but I'm your friend. I'll still support you with your…dad." Kayla said as they walked to school.

"He's been ignoring me ever since I spilled everything at the competition. You'd think he would learn from it." Nick sighed.

"He's a bad father, I know. My dad didn't believe in me until the competition. Do you enjoy snowboarding?"

"Yes, it just isn't my dream to win every competition. I honestly don't care for the wins; just want to have fun doing something I love. He has to come and ruin it, every single time. He forced me to break up with you, forced me to get you kicked off the team, and wanted me to do something to you or your father during the competition. That is when it ticked me off, to hurt others. That isn't me."

Kayla's heart sank for the guy. She did still slightly love him, but she loved Will even more. She realized though, the more she hung out and talked to Nick, the more she wanted him back. She still fell more in love each day she hung with Will.

When they got to school, they split and went to their classes. Will was usually in her first class, and realized today his seat was empty. Concerned, she texted him.

After class she checked her phone, "Sick today, won't be coming in." was his text. She frowned but went to her classes and lunch. The whole day went by slow. Her friends were on vacation in Florida. They wanted her to come along, but she had another big competition in two weeks, and she had a huge test Friday. They wouldn't be back till the week after next. She wanted to go though.

She walked into Hot Doggers, and smiled. "Hi, Mrs. Cloud. How's Will feeling?" she asked.

"Oh, he has the flu. Not feeling the greatest." She replied.

"Aw, could I go see him?"

"Of course! You have the house key."

They both laughed before she left. When she got to the house, she unlocked it and walked in. she then walked up to Will's room. When she opened the door, Will was lying on his side. He was sweating and shivering at the same time. She felt horrible for him and gently touched his shoulder.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hey." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Hey, so you have the flu, huh?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"Yeah, it'll pass in a few days."

"Well, I'll mother you until then."

"Hey, I have enough from my mom."

"Oh, but one mother is not enough." She teased.

Will sighed and she smirked. "I win."

He chuckled before getting into a coughing fit. After Kayla calmed him down, she ran and got some ice chips.

"Here, suck on these."

He took the cup and started to suck on one ice chip. She spent the rest of the day there before going home. When she got home, her mother was sitting on the couch and eating chocolate covered strawberries.

"Cravings for them, again?" Kayla asked, taking one.

"You have no idea." Her mother replied, smiling.

Kayla couldn't help but feel excited for her soon to be baby brother. Her mother was worried though.

"Honey, you do this baby will require most of my attention, right?" her mother asked.

"Well yeah, he is a baby." Kayla smiled.

"Well, yes, but you wouldn't mind if you had less attention?"

"No, I'm never really home anyway. Besides…I'm kind of used to it."

She then bit her lip, it slipped out. Her mother looked at her, worried.

"Used to it? We haven't paid much attention to you, oh my gosh…oh my gosh…" her mother rambled.

"No! You guys have paid enough attention to me! I'm spoiled! That is from a lot of attention!" Kayla reassured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I meant I'm used to not a lot of attention from Nick…when he dated Skye and after I was kicked off the team." She lied.

"Oh, okay."

Her mother calmed down and continued to eat her strawberries. Kayla relaxed as well. Truth was her mother and father never really spent time with her. They would only let her spend their money on things she wanted, just to shut her up. Her father was mostly about business, and her mother was all about her decorating job. That's where she gets her styling from. Her mother. They both had jobs, and both paid more attention to them. She was used to it, and only hoped they would show good attention to the baby.

* * *

**~ 1 week later~**

Will was better and was back in school. Kayla was always spending time with him and Nick. She could still sense some hatred between the two teens, but ignored it. She only tried to get them to like each other, enough for her not to feel uncomfortable around them. She couldn't help but feel stressed each day. Her mother was pregnant and due any moment, her boyfriend and friend both hated each other, she has so much homework to do, and a competition to practice for. She needed a breather, but didn't want Will and Nick to murder each other.

When she got home, she brought her attention to style. She designed patterns, and made her own clothes. Her mother had taught her for the past three months. Making sure she knew she loved her before the baby came. After three hours, she walked downstairs. Only to see her parents rushing out and evident pain on her mother's face.

"Honey, we'll be gone for quite a bit. Okay?" her father said.

"What's wrong?" Kayla asked.

"I think it's time for the baby." Her mother gasped.

They shut the door and left, leaving a stunned Kayla behind. She frowned and sat down on the couch.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, first chapter is rough. :\ but please review, follow, and/or favorite! Hope you liked it and sorry for any mistakes and if the characters are OOC :(**


	2. Relationship issues

**Author's note: Thanks for the review and private message Here's chapter 2 and glad you enjoyed it! I'm taking any tips from reviewers. :D**

**Chapter 2**

**NPOV**

* * *

It was six hours later when her father called. Telling her it was a healthy baby boy, and that he had blue eyes and brown hair. Kayla congratulated them and talked for a bit. Her father was in a rush to see the baby again and to be with her mom, so she hung up and went to bed. She didn't eat anything for dinner that night, but she wasn't really hungry.

The next morning, she slept in until nine. Relieved it was a Saturday. She looked at her phone to see a text from Will.

"Snowboarding today at ten?" he texted.

"Sure." She replied.

After hitting send, she got dressed and walked downstairs. She was about to say good morning to her parents, but remembered they weren't home. She thought her father would be home, but she had a feeling he wanted to stay with her mother.

So instead, she made herself a bowl of cereal and grabbed a glass of milk. After finishing breakfast, she grabbed her gear and walked down to the half-pipe. Will, Dink, Sam, and Nick were all standing there talking. It was more Dink, Sam, and Nick talking. Will was standing there, obvious anger in his eyes. Kayla rolled her eyes and walked up and hugged her boyfriend.

"You okay?" she asked.

He smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, then lets snowboard!"

They spent four hours snowboarding, a few falls here and there but nothing major. Kayla was enjoying her time when she spotted a familiar face. She wanted to scream when she recognized Skye. She nudged Nick.

"Looks who's back." She whispered.

Nick looked in her direction and sighed, "Skye. What is she doing here?"

"How should I know?"

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Nothing." Both answered.

"Okay…well let's get back to shredding some snow."

"How about we have a mini competition?" Dink asked.

"That sounds awesome!" Sam replied.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Will piped up.

"Okay." Nick said.

"Sure." Kayla added.

* * *

**~2 hours later~**

Kayla was laughing while Nick made funny faces, enjoying the time with her ex. Will kept glaring at them the whole time, but eventually talked to Dink and Sam. After they were done lunch, they split to go home. After Kayla waved goodbye Will grabbed Nick aside.

"Could I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure." Nick replied, his voice emotionless.

"Am I not allowed to talk to my girlfriend at lunch?" Will growled.

Nicked scoffed at him, "Jealous much?"

"Haha very funny. No, I just want to be able to talk to her."

"Right, that's why you glared at us. I know when a guy is jealous. I don't mind if you talk to her, but it's pretty obvious."

"What?"

"Kayla is falling for me again. You better enjoy your last moments of being her boyfriend. It's going to be soon that she comes crawling back to me."

"Yeah right. All you're going to do is hurt her again!"

"I've learned my lesson, I would never hurt Kayla. That wasn't even me, my father made me!"

"You had the choice to step down and refuse to do anything to her, but your head was into the competition and winning. I didn't want her to get hurt doing the Cloud 9, but she did it. I had faith in her. All you ever did was lie to her and bring her down."

"I cared about her too! I'm the one who warned you if she got hurt it would be all on you. That's why you didn't want her doing it, you didn't want the blame on you. You knew her father would come after you, if anything happened to his little girl."

"You mocked her the whole time, lied and then dated Skye!"

Nick was about to say something when Skye walked up. "You two alright?" she asked, smiling.

"Skye?" Will asked, turning around.

She grinned, "Hey handsome."

"Hey." Nick smiled.

"Oh, hi Nick." She growled.

Nick glared at her and Will and then grinned. "Well, you can talk to Will. I have more important things to do."

With that he walked away, grinning to himself. He had just what he needed to break Kayla and Will up.

Skye rolled her eyes. "He's such a drama king, so how's life been? How is Kayla?"

"Good and fine. Why?"

"Well, no need to get snippy. Was just being polite."

"I wasn't getting snippy."

"Please, you just snapped at me. Should I say down boy? Man, hanging with those dogs is turning you into one."

Will glared daggers at her, "Why don't you shut your trap and bother someone else."

Skye sighed, "Calm down. I was just teasing you, Kayla can do it. Listen, I really like you and…I want to hang with you some more. Would that be okay?"

"No, I have a girlfriend."

Will turned his back on her and walked away. Skye glared at him, biting her cheek. "You'll regret that." She hissed before turning and heading back to her house.

The next day, Kayla woke up to a text from her father.

"Will be home soon, to pick up some fresh clothes. Don't mess up the house, and don't get into any trouble."

She closed the text and was about to get dressed when Nick texted her.

"Will you tell your boyfriend to lay off? He's been getting snappy with me, and it's starting to bother me a bit."

She stared at in confusion, but had a little spark of anger in her. With all the stress with grades and her new baby brother, she didn't need Will causing anymore. She groaned and grabbed her clothes. She skipped breakfast and marched right over to Hot Doggers.

She walked in to see Will finishing bathing Bruce. Will turned and smiled, but frowned when he saw the anger in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Why are you being rude to Nick?" she snarled.

"Whoa, getting defensive?" he teased.

"I'm not joking, William." She replied, using his full name.

He sighed, "I only asked if I could talk to you at lunch too."

"We always talk, what is wrong with me talking to Nick?"

"Nothing, just would like to talk to you during lunch."

She rolled her eyes, "Nick and I barely talk as it is. I like spending lunch joking with him, he's my friend. No need to get all jealous over it. You're still my boyfriend."

"Yeah, and you're falling for him." He snapped.

"Excuse me? Are you really losing that much faith in me? I'm not falling for him."

"Please, Kayla, I can see it in your eyes! You're enjoying his company, you're always gazing at him like a love struck puppy, and you're always talking and joking with him. Even during school. You'll ignore me sometimes!"

"Because I don't always want to talk to you! All you talk about it snowboarding! He likes talking about other things. We've known each other longer."

"Oh, so I'm boring?"

"No, why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take words out of my mouth? First the freak accident thing, and now this. Gosh, you're so annoying sometimes!"

"Then maybe you should leave!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Kayla stomped her foot before walking out, slamming the door behind her. Will groaned and sat down, staring at the ground.

Kayla was crying as she walked back home and called Nick.

"Hello?" Nick answered.

"Hey, it's Kayla." She replied.

"Kayla, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

"No, I'm fine. Will and I just had a little fight. That's all."

"Want me to come over?"

"Nah, want to meet at the half-pipe? Snowboard for a bit?"

"Sure."

"See you there."

"See ya!"

She hung up and grabbed her gear. While she walked there, the fight played over in her head. It was a stupid fight, but she had so much jealousy, anger, and stress pent up inside that she was ready to crack. She didn't though, knowing she needed to stay calm and not start any drama. Or it would stress out her mom. When she got to the half pipe, Nick was standing there. He hugged her and smiled.

"You're tense, you need to relax a bit." He said, rubbing her arm.

She smiled, "Yeah, guess I do."

Will watched from the window in the shop. He glared at them but then brought his attention to the new customer. Skye smiled as she walked through the door.

"Nick and Kayla back together?" she asked.

"No, they're just friends." Will replied.

"Well, why can't we be friends?"

"Because you're rude and stuck up.

"Like you never were? Could we just start over? Please?"

Will stared at her for a second before sighing. "Fine."

She grinned and started talking to him. After a while, they were laughing and sharing funny stories. Kayla walked in and looked at Skye.

"You're back?" she asked.

Skye smiled, "Yeah and enjoying time with your boyfriend. You looked like you were having fun with Nick." She noted.

Out of jealousy, Kayla smiled. "I was, he's such a jokester. Well, Will's mom wanted me to tell him that she'll be working late tonight."

Will nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem, now you and Skye enjoy your evening together." She snarled before leaving.

Will rolled his eyes and was about to go after her when Skye grabbed his wrist.

"Don't, let her have some space. It's good for us girls." Skye said. "You don't want to bother a girl who's angry and needs some space."

"Fine." Will agreed and sat down.

They spent the rest of the evening talking.

Kayla sat in her room, crying. He didn't try to stop her, he didn't run after her and explain everything, he didn't even say sorry. He just stayed there, talking to her worst enemy. She sobbed into her hands, stress taking its toll. She wiped the tears away and grabbed her snowboarding stuff. She had a competition to practice for.

* * *

**Author's note: This may be only 5 or 6 chapters, maybe less. depends on how long my chapters will be. Anyways, sorry for any mistakes. I tried adding some more Will and Nick interaction. Don't know if I did a good job. Please review, fav, and/or follow! :D **

**Also, I know, I kind of threw Skye into there. But I needed her for this chapter and I guess it didn't go as smooth as I was hoping. Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	3. Avalanche

**Author's note: Thanks for the support and here's chapter 3! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 3**

**NPOV**

* * *

Kayla walked down to the half-pipe to see Skye and Will snowboarding. She clenched her jaw, unsure if she should snowboard. She hid behind the wall of the half pipe and watched. They would fall and laugh, and do some amazing tricks. Jealousy was burning in her heart, but she ignored it as she kept on watching. After thirty minutes, her legs cramped up. She winced as she moved them, to get the blood moving in them again. She then heard laughter and looked up. They were standing on the flat, laughing.

"That was some weird fall!" Will laughed.

"Shut up! You've done it before!" Skye joined in.

"Did not!"

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder before looking at him in the eyes. Will stared at her, wondering what she was doing. Before they knew it, they were kissing. Kayla wanted to scream at him, smack him, and most of all, run. And so she did, she ran away leaving her snowboard on the ground, forgotten. Tears stained her face as she ran back to her house. Once she got in, she slammed the door and broke down. She sobbed loudly, her heart shattered. She heard someone run in and looked up to see her father.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Came home to get some clothes for your mother and to wash up…what happened? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

She sniffed, "Fine. Just…going to bed." She whispered.

She ran upstairs and closed her door, locking it. She threw herself onto her bed and sobbed loudly into her pillow. Her father wanted to go and comfort her, but felt like she needed to calm down. So he decided he would drop off his wife's clothes and then come back to make sure she was fine.

He dialed his wife's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" his wife answered.

"Hey, I'm going to drop off your clothes and then come home. Kayla is sobbing upstairs, and I don't know why." He said.

"Oh my gosh! I hope she's okay, you stay home. I can wait for my clothes tomorrow. Or actually, my sister can come and pick them up. I don't want Kayla staying there alone." She exclaimed.

"Alright, are you sure?"

"Yes, you need a break anyway. I'm fine, Hayden is fine, just rest and be there for Kayla."

"Okay, love you, bye."

"Love you too, and tell Kayla I love her, and bye!"

After he hung up he walked upstairs and knocked on his daughter's door. "Kayla? Can I come in?"

"Sure." She said.

He heard the door unlock and opened it. Kayla walked back to her bed and sat on it, staring at her hands. He sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Will and Skye…th-they kissed." She whispered.

"What?" he gasped.

"They kissed…she stole him from me…"

"Honey, I'm sure he got caught up in the moment. I did it before in front of your mother by accident. But she forgave me, because she loved me. And I did truly love her, if I didn't I wouldn't have married her! And I wouldn't have you as a daughter!"

"I know, but…it hurts."

"I know, I hurt your mother badly by doing that. But there are going to be bumps in a relationship, and if you guys can get through that then you're truly meant for each other."

"Thanks dad." Kayla said, smiling a little.

He hugged her, "Anything for my baby girl."

She returned the hug before grabbing a pair of pj's. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright, I'm going to bed too. Well after your aunt picks up your mother's clothes. And your mom says she loves you."

"Love her too."

He walked out and closed the door, before walking back downstairs.

Kayla got dressed and then lied down in her bed, pondering on her father's words. Her heart was took broken to consider forgiving him, so she didn't do anything. She just turned off her light and went to sleep.

Will said goodbye to Skye before grabbing his snowboard. He was walking out of the half pipe when he spotted something. He walked over and picked up the snowboard. He gasped when he realized who it belonged to. He ran to Hot Doggers and grabbed his cell.

He dialed her number and called. After four times, he texted her. Saying sorry, and hoping she didn't see that kiss. He didn't mean to, he just got caught up in the moment. He sat down and sighed, holding the bridge of his nose.

"She's going to hate me." He whispered.

* * *

**~Next Morning~**

Kayla woke up to see four missed calls and one text message. All four calls were from Will and so was the message. She opened it and read it.

"Hey, Kay. I'm really sorry, I was such a jerk to you. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and should have ran after you when you walked out. I wasn't thinking. There is nothing going on between me and Skye. "

Angered she texted back, "Then what was that kiss last night? Huh? Just caught up in the moment? You know, you hurt me way worse than Nick ever did. I was better off with him!"

She sent it and threw the phone on her bed. She then broke down in tears again, not wanting to go to school. So, she got back into bed and went to sleep leaving a note on her door telling her father she wasn't feeling well today.

Sure enough, her father got the note and didn't bother her. He only peeked in to make sure she was fine. After he was sure, he grabbed his car keys and left a note on the table. Explaining he was going to the hospital to visit her mother.

Will woke up and got dressed and ate breakfast. He grabbed his bag and his phone. On his way to school he read the message Kayla sent him. His heart broke. He refused to let the tears go that were in his eyes. He wiped them away and shoved his phone in his pocket.

* * *

**~6 hours later~**

Kayla heard a knock at her door and walked downstairs. When she opened it, there was her snowboard and a letter. She picked both up and closed the door. She lied her snowboard down on the couch and opened the letter.

"_Dear Kayla,_

_I'm sorry about the kiss. It meant nothing, and yes I did get caught up in the moment. I know, I hurt you. If you're…better off with Nick, then so be it. If dating him would cause you less pain…then go ahead. I won't date Skye, I don't like her like that. She's not the one for me, I thought you were…but I don't want to hurt you anymore._

_Love,_

_Will" _

Tears slowly slipped down her cheeks. She sank into the couch, and stared at the ceiling. Not knowing what to do. She regretted sending that text, she could see in the letter that she just broke his heart. She didn't want that for him. She then got dressed and ran down to the half pipe. Hoping he would be there. She was sad when she only saw Skye and Nick snowboarding. Nick noticed her and ran to her.

"Hey, I heard about the whole…Will and Skye thing." He said.

"I know, but where is Will?" Kayla asked.

Nick shrugged, "Don't know. Hey, if he keeps hurting you like this…then tell me. I can take care of him for you, and-

Before he could finish a loud cracking sound, sounded. They all turned to see an avalanche heading towards the slope. Skiers and snowboarders started running from the slope, towards the café. Kayla was stunned as the snow tumbled off the mountain. Nick grabbed her and ducked behind counter in the café.

After ten minutes of shut eyes, and hands over heads, they all stood up. The avalanche didn't reach them, luckily. A man came running over.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked.

They all nodded, "Good, I need helpers. There are people trapped under the snow on the slope. Any volunteers?"

Kayla instantly stood up, having a feeling she knew where Will was. She also had a feeling Dink and Sam were under that too. Nick and Skye volunteered with her, and a few other people. They all dug through the snow, finding a few people.

"Found one! She's about five, not breathing!" someone shouted.

"Alright, start doing chest compressions!" an adult ordered.

Kayla dug through the snow like a crazy woman, wanting…needing to find Will. An idea swam into her mind as she raced down to Hot Doggers. She ran in to see Mrs. Cloud calling Will.

"He's not answering.." she whispered.

"I need Donald and Bruce." Kayla said.

"Sure, take them."

She took the two dogs and lead them back to the slope. Both dogs started sniffing and digging. One of the girls saw her and ran to get her German Shepherd, who was a trained rescue dog. She nudge Kayla.

"Great idea." She whispered.

Kayla smiled, "Thanks, got anymore trained dogs?"

"No, but my dad has five at the station. Want me to shoot him a call?"

"Yes, that would be awesome!"

The girl grabbed her phone and dialed her father's number. Ten minutes later a car pulled up, as three German Shepherds and two Rhodesians jumped out.

"Whoa, Rhodesians!" Kayla gasped.

"Yeah, they're mates. We have their puppies, which are only two weeks old! Rose, the smaller one, can't be here long. She needs to feed the pups soon."

"That's fine, thanks."

The girl nodded before getting back to work. Kayla noticed Donald digging. She ran over and helped him, she uncovered Sam's face. She dug the rest of him out and helped him up.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" she asked.

Nick ran over, "I'll help him, find Dink."

"What about Will?"

"What about him?"

Kayla wanted to punch Nick for being so stupid, but walked away. Bruce howled loudly, causing Kayla to rush over. Relief filled her when she noticed Will's snowboard. She dug through the snow, along with Bruce. She wanted to cry when she found Will. She quickly got the rest of his body out and started chest compressions. After five minutes, Will coughed. His face twisted in pain as he coughed.

"Hey, calm down. You're okay." Kayla whispered.

Will's eyes fluttered open, and blinked. "K-Kay?"

"Hey." She grinned.

He smiled but then tried to get up. He winced and held his mid-section. "I-I think my ribs…" he gasped and fell back down.

He paled and clenched his jaw. Kayla ran her fingers through his hair as she called over to an EMT. Two came rushing over. Two minutes after, Will started having trouble breathing.

"Collapsed lung." The one said.

"How?" Kayla asked, fear paralyzing her.

The one EMT looked at her and smiled, noticing her fear. He gently pulled her aside.

"One of his ribs must of stabbed a lung, we can fix it. He has some blood in his helmet, I'm pretty sure he has a concussion. He'll be fine though. Just need a helicopter to get him to the hospital quick enough." He explained.

"Do you have one?" she asked.

"I have to call, it'll be ten minutes."

"Why wait that long when my dad has friends who can be here in two?"

He grinned as she called her father's friends. They ran back over to Will, as he started to panic. Kayla instantly calmed him down, stroking his cheek. Soon enough, a red and white helicopter appeared and landed next to them. Kayla studied it.

"How did you two manage to get a hospital one?" she asked one of her father's friends.

"We have many different types." One of them answered.

They loaded Will up and took off. The lead EMT said most of the people under the snow only need chest compressions and some Advil for headaches.

"We need children's pain medicine, for the younger ones." He announced.

Two older women walked over with three boxes each, of Children's pain medications. They handed them to the EMT who gave it to people who needed it.

Kayla helped search for more people. They found Dink and Sam, who only had headaches. There were two more people who had broken bones. The one girl, who was about fourteen, broke her wrist and sprained her ankle. Her younger brother, who was twelve, broke two ribs and may have collapsed a lung. Mr. Morgan's friends did come back to take the two to the hospital. The search continued for the rest of the day and through the night. Luckily, they had a log that listed how many people were currently on the slope when the avalanche happened. There was a total of twenty, and they found fifteen so far.

At two in the morning, they found the last five. One got stuck under a small tree, the other three were just buried. It took a little longer to get them breathing, but fourtantly they got them breathing. They sent them to the hospital just in case.

Kayla went to the hospital at two thirty, hoping Will would be out of surgery and awake. When she got there, a nurse lead her to his room. Mrs. Cloud was sitting there, waiting for him to wake up. She smiled at Kayla.

"I owe you." She whispered when she sat beside the mother.

"Nah, the best award is knowing he's okay." Kayla smiled.

They both sat there, waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's rushed and confusing…and for any mistakes! **


	4. Violence with Skye

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter! Sorry I kept you waiting, thanks for the amazing reviews! And favs and follows **

**Chapter 4**

**NPOV**

* * *

Will woke up to see Kayla and his mother sitting in the chairs by his bed. Confusion took over only for a few minutes, before remembering why he was in the hospital. Kayla was sound asleep, while his mother was reading a book. He smiled.

"Morning." He croaked.

His mother glanced up and grinned, she shook Kayla. The blonde teen woke up and blinked a few times. Staring at Will in a daze. Both Mrs. Cloud and Will laughed. Causing Will to go into a coughing fit.

"Will! You're up!" Kayla gasped.

"Now you realize?" he chuckled.

"Shut up…I was half asleep."

"Well, now that you're up…the doctor needs to check on you. I'll be back in a few minutes." His mother said as she walked out.

"How are you feeling?" Kayla asked.

"My ribs hurt…I have a busted lung…a concussion…almost like the last time I got hurt while snowboarding."

"You're going to go back to snowboarding…right?"

"Of course!"

They sat there in awkward silence for a few seconds, "About my last message…I didn't mean it. I was just hurt from seeing you two kissing…and was upset…"

"Kayla, its fine…I shouldn't have let Skye kiss me. I have an amazing girlfriend that I don't want to lose."

Kayla teared up as she hugged Will. "I was worried I was going to lose you….after the avalanche…don't scare me like that again. When there's an avalanche…run. Okay?"

"Okay…is Sam and Dink alright?"

"They're fine, will be snowboarding in a few days. When are you getting out of here?"

"I don't know, it's up the doctor."

* * *

**~3 weeks later~**

Will lied in his bed, tired and feeling little aches. His ribs were almost healed, and so was his concussion. His lung was fully healed, and he was breathing on his own. Kayla visited him daily, making sure he was fine. Sam and Dink also visited him, and promised Kayla next time they would run from the avalanche.

"Are you going to snowboard again?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'm not going to get badly injured every single time." Will replied.

"That's good…because…Kayla is a scary coach." Dink said.

"Is she?"

"Well, they need to work harder." Kayla smiled.

After four more weeks, Will was back in school. Skye would give jealous glances as Will walked down the hallway with his arm wrapped around Kayla's shoulder. Nick tried getting back together with Skye, but the teen wanted nothing to do with him.

Will walked into his last class, which he only had with Skye. She grinned as she guided him to the seat next to hers.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine, been better." Will replied.

"So, want to hang later on? Now that you and Kayla aren't together."

"We're still dating, I'm not losing her."

"Right."

Skye glared out the window, but then grinned as a plan sunk into head.

"Kayla won't be an issue soon." She thought to herself.

After school, Skye searched for Kayla. She was just shutting her locker when Skye grabbed her wrist.

"Kayla, heard you and Will are back together." She said.

"We never broke up." Kayla growled before turning her back.

"What? Still angry at me? Why don't you grow up already?"

"Excuse me? The one who needs to grow up here is you, running around and stealing boyfriends. Is that all you're good at besides snowboarding? Being a whore?" Kayla snarled.

Skye stood there in shock before pushing Kayla down the steps. Kayla groaned as she sat up. A few students stopped and helped her gather her books and stand up. Kayla winced at the dull ache in her left ankle. She glared at Skye.

"What was that for?" she snarled.

"Calling me a whore." Skye retorted.

She lunged at Kayla and grabbed her by the throat. "Listen closely you little bitch, Will is mine and only mine. You'll break up with him and stay away from him forever."

"In your dreams."

"Get off of her!" a boy shouted.

Skye let go of Kayla as she turned. Sam and Dink were jogging down the steps. Sam glared at Skye.

"Leave her be, Will loves her not you." He mumbled before grabbing Kayla's bag. Sam and Dink walked with Kayla towards Will's locker. Skye stood there, boiling with anger. She didn't know what caused her to get so violent, so fast. She liked it though, she liked seeing the fear in Kayla's eyes. She may be a talented snowboarder, but she didn't know how to defend herself besides smart comments.

When the next day rolled around, it was the final day for Kayla to practice for the competition. Skye decided to enter last minute and was practicing on the style slope. Will, Sam, Dink, and Kayla all practiced on the half pipe. Doing many different stunts. By now, Will and Kayla nailed the cloud 9. Teaching Sam and Dink was hard, but they refused to give up. Will was angry at Skye for attacking Kayla like she did. He now veered away from her, and sent her side glares.

Kayla had a small bruise on her back and a sprained ankle from falling down the stairs. Nick hadn't said anything, but only hung with Skye. Clearly annoyed that Kayla didn't want to date him.

"So, how's your back?" Will asked as they walked to the café.

"It still hurts, since it is fresh…but I can deal with it." Kayla replied.

"Are you sure you want to do the competition, with a sprained ankle?"

"I'm fine, I'll get it checked after."

"Alright."

Will had a feeling that something bad was going to happen tomorrow, but he ignored it. Thinking he was just being paranoid. But he was about to find out, he was wrong.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long! It's a bit rushed, but I'll fix it later. Sorry it's short and for any mistakes! Review, fav and/or follow! :D thanks!**


End file.
